Talk:Farmer's Market
There's a little secret in the middle floor grate in the distilery.Use telekenisis pull a body out of the water for $100!Leea 11:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding Images Do we want all images of the Farmer's Market to be taken BEFORE or AFTER the manufacture of the Lazarus Vector? Before would look more familiar to players, but after looks prettier. EDlTʘR •taIk• 23:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) "It was the only place folks could go to obtain the freshest produce" Supposition. Farmers markets exist today yet so do supermarkets next to them. People go to Farmers Markets for the atmosphere and possibly to get stuff directly from the producers. Rapture is not a small place (Novel says 20000) and Farmers market would hardly handle the daily consumer buying there would have to be of a 'city' a fraction of that size) In that era (40s/50s) there were many small local groceries (who got produce shipped to them from the central produce market) which were convenient and no doubt there would be some kinds of supermarkets in Rapture as well. Actually we see a very limited amount of typical 'produce' there (fruits and meats which would be only a fraction of real 'produce' sales in RL) Testxyz 00:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Burial at Sea : Farmer's Market in Dionysus Park? During the BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea gameplay, I heard reference of Dionysus Park from public address announcement. I wonder about this P.A., so I extracted audio files and found what i wanted. Name of the audio file is 'CombinedStreaming_DLCB_LOC-pck-5947', and it is actually about 'Farmer's Market'. Here is part of this public announcement. " Come and see what you need at the Farmer's Market in Dionysus Park, because bigger is better. " What do you say? Is the Farmer's Market part of the Dionysus park? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Not in the original game. It was adjacent to Arcadia. Neither there had any references to Dionysus (which hadn't likely been made up yet). Likewise, no references in Dionysus or Siren Alley about connections to Farmers Market (the AE map show virtually nothing about places you don't go in the same game). PA announcements aren't specific to locations frequently (alot of advertisements) and 'CombinedStreaming_DLCB_LOC-pck-5947' doesn't seem to indicate much. DLCs being on limited budgets also tend to just throw stuff together they previously created (and create inconsistencies). -- Saw "Come and see what you need at the Farmer's Market in Dionysus Park, because bigger is better." Dionysus doesn't seem the right place for a produce market with its Art venue with all the fancy atmosphere (and wasn't Dionysus drowned by then? ... Poole covering up his misdeeds, when Sofia supposedly 'escaped' ??) The 'Gala' opening seems perfect excuse for those rich Lamb supporters who would want to snub Ryan's party. Testxyz (talk) 16:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like to listen to the announcement myself. Can you tell me which tool or program do you use to extract the DLC's audio? That way I will also get the audio files for the diaries. :Pauolo (talk) 17:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Ugh, just another reason why I feel like this isn't the BioShock Rapture but a version of the city in another reality. Maybe in an alternate Rapture there was a Farmer's Market in Dionysus Park (small little differences across dimensions), but there certainly wasn't one in the original. ::Let's just pretend this is possible: think back to Lamb's Garden in Dionysus Park. From what we know, it was a botanical garden. Subject Delta could only gain access to a small portion, the entrance and an adjoining room, so it could've been huge. Perhaps, there could conceivably be a farmer's market in there, by I sincerely doubt it. ::I wish they allowed themselves more time to work on this so these little inconsistencies wouldn't add up. ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::2K forum help me to extract Burial at Sea audio files. ::I bet this PA is not unused audio file. You can hear it from Fontaines Department Store level. Probably Housewares. Listen carefully to announcement, then you can hear the PA mentioned above. ::Pawn of Atlas (talk) 07:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I know exactly which announcement you are referring to, it can be heard when reaching the second level in the main building of Fontaine's. Btw, I used the same audio tool as you for Infinite, but somehow it seemed to not be compatible with files other than those of Infinite. I'll give it another try. ::Pauolo (talk) 08:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) On the map of possible targets, I noticed the photo of the Farmer's Market had a propaganda that read, "A Man creates. A Parasite asks, "Where is my share?" this is clearly a line from the recording A Man or a Parasite. ZanyDragon (talk) 12:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) The odd thing about the map of possible targets is that the picture is of the Farmers Market while the text reads Arcadia? and there's a small red "dot" on Point Prometheus (most likely just a mistake or there where going to be an "Possible target" on PP). The market was most likely located in Lambs garden; the logo/sign for the garden even has a fruit hanging from it. Shacob (talk) 13:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) A Parasite asks, "Where is my share?" Would that be a thing Sofia LAmb would have up on her walls ? And should it be "Farmers Free Giveaway Lunch" As a 'market' is too much about business instead of "the common good". Fire and fury I wonder what would happen in someone tried to burn the bees with Incinerate. ZanyDragon (talk) 14:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :You mean the beehives in Silverwing Apiary? I tried it, the bees come out and attack you. If you mean the actual bees buzzing about, nothing happens, you can't burn them. If this were real I imagine you'd get flaming kamikaze insects. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC)